


N-eye-ce To See You

by Danesincry



Series: The Many Lives of Peter Parker [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter is literally part spider, Peter is more spider, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Peter is part spider and he decides to prank the Avengers with Tony's help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, I just was like "woah what if Peter had eight eyes like a spider and chompers like a spider. And so I drew him with more eyes and put myself through pain by looking up how many eyes they have and having to see spiders up close. I drew his chompers as fangs.
> 
> First chapter is just Tony having a heart attack over Peter waking him up and a set up!
> 
> Link to tumblr to see the sketches: 
> 
> http://lixxen.tumblr.com/post/179330109799/peter-is-a-legit-spider

“Tony. Dad.” 

Tony groaned as he heard the voice as he slowly woke up, something brushing against his arm. It was ass early in the morning and someone was bothering him.

“Dad wake up.” This one prompted Tony to open his eyes, and when Tony did, a startled half scream came from his mouth.

Above him was a face that had two normal and beautiful brown eyes, but then four eyes above them which the sclera was black and the iris was the same brown, and there was another two under the normal eyes. The mouth had these large fangs in them. The face went shocked and drew back as Tony’s hand shot up and his armor’s glove materialized around it.

“DAD IT’S ME!” The panicked person spoke and Tony paused before he blinked. Tony let himself calm down and he processed everything. He pushed himself back and took in the whole person. He recognized the person. It was Peter.

“God- Peter I told you to not wake me up like that.” Tony disengaged his glove and watched it retreat back into its holder. Peter gave a shy smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

Peter had been Tony’s adoptive son for almost a year now, sharing custody with May still, and Peter half lived with the Avengers and half with May. Three months after Peter got to know Tony and about six before the adoption and moving, Peter had showed Tony that Peter had obtained somewhat retractable fangs and six more eyes with his powers. Apparently after the bite they showed up and he learned how to hide them and make sure that no one noticed them somehow. Peter was great at makeup and special effects by now that Natasha could have a run for her money in looking different. It apparently took Peter a phase of having to do some uncomfortable bandages and saying that he got attacked by a cat. May had quickly figured out something was wrong and she found out about the spidey business and the mutations. For Tony to find out, he was rather shocked that it happened to the kid.

“Sorry… I was excited and you know it is straining to hide it. Especially now that the others are more adventurous and try to see what everyone is doing every second.” Peter let out an awkward laugh. Peter didn’t like showing his eyes to others, it was an insecurity of his. His 6 extra eyes never really turned normal, and his regular eyes were the only ones that were able to actually change. Tony had seen his scaleras turn black when he told them to, or when Peter got angry or just very upset. Tony had did an extensive questioning about his eyes and fangs, just to find out that yes his fangs to retract up into his gums with little effort. No he doesn’t have venom in them. And yes, it is very uncomfortable to only keep his two normal eyes open for long times. The bright side though was that Peter did actually started to make actual web fluid from his wrists about six months into everything. They just took way longer to form and strengthen for some reason. Peter still kept his shooters though, for his suit since it wasn’t modified for the new webs and Karen couldn’t help the different modes. She couldn’t mess with his biological ones.

“It’s okay, kiddo. Just… don’t hover next time. Even with your normal eyes only. Doesn’t help my head to have hovering.” Tony turned to the clock and peered at the time to see it was around five in the morning. An hour and a half before he was supposed to be up to get to work. “Why are you even here this early? I’m going to put baby locks on everything again.”

“Please don’t.” Peter frowned before shaking his head and then grinning. “Dad, I just had the best idea. You know how we’re eventually going to tell the others about my freaky features?”

“Yes…?” Tony wasn’t awake yet to deal with other idiots. Only Peter. Not this early, please God.

“Let’s scare them.” Peter had a shit eating grin on his face and lifted up two things from the floor. He recognized the packaging as shitty halloween store packaging. Peter then showed them to Tony, which made Tony’s soul basically leave his body in exhaustion, glee, and utter done with his dumb son. It was a long loose curled wig and a fuzzy black bodysuit. It was ugly.

“What are you going to do?” Tony sat up and watched as the eyes on his son’s face crinkle in delight and his two single eyebrows, which oddly were only above his original eyes, narrowed down above his eyes.

“Wear this and hide in the kitchen and stay on top of the fridge. Or at least for one or two of them. I can figure out the rest as we go. I can also go on the ceiling.” Peter looked too gleeful at this.

“God, you’re going to kill them.” Tony smiled at Peter and got up. He would give in this time. “Go get it on and I’ll help you. I’ll ask Clint if he can make breakfast instead of Sam and Rhodey today.”

Peter nodded and ran off to the bathroom that was like a guest bathroom on the private floor. Tony watched as Peter left and he stretched.

“FRIDAY, call Clint’s room.” Tony called out. FRIDAY gave a confirmation and there was a ringing as FRIDAY connected the two rooms.

“Tony, it is the ass crack of dawn. What do you want?” The groggy voice of Clint came down from the ceiling as Tony walked through his room and into his closet.

“Hey, I haven’t eaten your food in a while and Rhodey and Sam have somewhere to be so they can’t cook for us and the kid.” Tony picked out sweatpants and pulled them on so he wasn’t in boxers and a t-shirt. “Can you get in the kitchen in about 10 minutes to cook? I’m deep in work and I want to surprise the others.”

Clint sighed heavily and Tony grinned. “Sure. I’ll make eggs and pancakes.” 

“Thanks, Clint. I appreciate it.” Tony walked back towards his room and went to the area that he could safely bring up his monitors for his holographic computer.

“You’re welcome.” Clint grumbled before he cut the line.

Tony grinned as he pulled up the cameras and saw Peter walk through the dark hallways to the kitchen.

“Let the games begin.” Tony smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint, Nat, and Wanda.
> 
> Here's some art that was drawn for this AU (I am Lixxen):
> 
> http://lixxen.tumblr.com/post/179387373544/idk-if-anyone-follows-my-stories-on-ao3-but-i
> 
> http://lixxen.tumblr.com/post/179345495859/madd-catter-lixxen-peter-is-a-legit-spider
> 
> Madd-Carter's work is their own intake on it, so I don't own that art. I own own the Lixxen art!

Peter looked himself up and down in the mirror and grinned. He looked hideous and it was part of the plan. Peter had put on the itchy and fuzzy suit on before he put a wig cap on and slipped on the black wig. He managed to get a can of hairspray in the guest bathroom and style the hair into a curling mess around his face. He had found old black grease paint from when MJ stayed the night with him and Ned, and had he had dabbled it across his face to give it texture and shadows. In all, he looked like a creepy mess. He took a deep breath and let his regular eyes to go black. He nodded and headed out to the kitchen.

“Peter, Clint will be in the kitchen within five minutes.” FRIDAY spoke quietly and Peter nodded as he walked in. He didn’t turn the light on and used his muscle memory to find the fridge.

“Thanks, FRIDAY.” Peter replied before he found the fridge and climbed up. He positioned himself to be laying on top of it, his hands flat under him so he could push up and project himself if needed.

It didn’t take long for Peter to hear Clint’s footsteps down the hallway, slowly making their way over to the kitchen.

“I don’t get paid good enough for this.” Clint’s voice came at a hushed tone and Peter snorted. “Tony can’t just pay for people to cook or make a self sustaining oven and stove that could just cook itself. Or maybe cook himself.”

Clint had a point, and Peter almost voiced it but noticed that Clint was in the doorway.

“AND he couldn’t even turn on the lights for me.” Clint huffed and Peter could hear his hand smack the wall, trying to find the control panel. When the light was flicked on, Clint walked in and automatically went to look at the bread container. He pulled out a slice of bread and turned to the fridge and froze as he made eye contact with Peter.

It was silent for a whole minute as the two stared each other down. Peter then started to move an arm and push himself up to crawl towards Clint, and that was the catalyst.

“Oh HELL no.” Clint yelled and turned to run. Peter acted fast and shot his hand out to web up Clint before he could run. Clint let out a scream as he fell and watched Peter climb down the fridge and onto the floor to get to him.

“TONY! TONY HELP!” Clint yelled. “FRIDAY!”

There was no response and Clint struggled to inch away as Peter crawled to be next to Clint and put his face right above Clint’s. 

“Please don’t eat me!” Clint closed his eyes and cringed away.

“Uncle Clint, why would I eat you?” Peter finally spoke and Clint seemingly froze after his eyes snapped open. Peter forced his eyes to close and turn his regular eyes back to normal before only opening those. He even retracted his fangs.

“Peter? What are you…? What the fuck?” Clint tried to sit up and Peter helped. He effortlessly got the webbing off of him and smiled.

“I uh… thought up with Tony how fun it would be to prank you guys!” Peter smiled. “You’re the first contender.” 

“Were… those eyes real? The fangs?” Clint shook his hands as they were freed.

“Yeah. I actually have eight eyes and fangs. I just never show them.” Peter shrugged and smiled.

“Jesus, Pete. That was terrifying. Why would you hurt me like that?” Clint put a hand over his heart over his heart as he sat up.

“Because I love you?” Peter grinned. “And I need help to prank Nat and maybe Wanda.”

“Oh really now? And why should I help you, Spidey?” Clint slowly got over the shock and watched as Peter opened the eyes back up.

“To see the chaos of course.” Peter paused, knowing Clint would like that. “And they trust you the most.”

Clint didn’t say anything, just humming before he grinned. “Deal. I’ll call her by her personal phone. Can you web up a room and cacoon me?” 

“Yes! Let’s do it in the corner of the kitchen to go along with the gag.” Peter grinned.

“Deal.” Clint nodded and Peter helped Clint up before looking around.

Peter then let his second instincts start to make a large spider’s web in the top corner of the kitchen and once it was nicely strung they stood back to admire it.

“You better clean it up afterwards. I am not letting you ruin my nice kitchen.” Tony’s voice rung out from above them.

“I promise, dad.” Peter waved him off and then turned to Clint. “Time to wrap you up. Put your phone on the table real quick.”

Clint nodded and sat it down and Peter worked on his legs and slowly moved up his body. He then wrapped one arm down and gave Clint the other as he picked him up and carried him up the wall. It took him a nice minute but he managed it. He attached Clint to the webbing all securely and let him call Natasha. The phone rang for a minute before she answered.

“What?” Natasha groaned, half asleep, on the other side. Clint lowered his voice to a whisper yell, or like a hiss.

“Nat! There’s something in the kitchen!” Clint was grinning. There was a creak from the other side of the line.

“What do you mean there’s something in the kitchen? Is it Rhodes and Sam?” Nat sounded more awake.

“No! There’s literally a creature and it is terrifying!” Clint then gasp. “Shit, Nat it found me!” 

“Clint, get out of there I’ll be down in a minute!” They could hear Nat get up and struggle with probably putting a shirt on.

“Nat! Nat it got me-” Clint then carefully dropped his phone onto the counter and let out a small screech. They could hear nat cursing and yelling from the phone. Peter then webbed up Clint the rest of the way and covered his mouth before climbing to above the doorway.

There was footsteps quickly approaching, two pairs actually. They got closer and Clint had to make his face look fearful and Peter brought his fangs back out and darkened his scalera again. He heard them before they appeared, and bellow him came Wanda and Nat. He guessed Wanda heard what was happening from her room and came running too.

“Oh shit.” Nat said as they stopped right under Peter. Clint started thrashing and Nat turned to Wanda. “Find the thing and I’ll get him down.”

“Got it.” Wanda nodded and turned to go follow the trails of webbing to where Peter might be, but her eye caught Peter and she turned and let out a small scream. “JESUS!”

Nat turned quickly and Peter started to move quickly across the ceiling as Nat turned to throw two knives at him. He let out a long hiss as he crawled quickly to Clint, who Peter couldn’t tell if he was laughing or playing his scared act still. Peter turned back to the girls to see a pot surrounded by red flying at him and he let out a screech next and jumped away, to the floor.

“Get it, Wanda!” Nat cheered on as Wanda tried to throw more things at Peter. Peter was dodging as quickly as he could and finally shot webbing at Wanda and knocked her back. He then stopped and stood up.

“STOP!” Peter called out and put his hands up. “It’s me!”

“It’s who?” Nat had finally got her knives down and held one at Peter. 

“Peter, Peter, Peter!” Peter closed his eyes to look like a damn normal being and smiled uneasily.

“Jesus, Peter, you scared us!” Wanda cried out and she stopped her attacks automatically. “I could have seriously hurt you!”

“I would have stopped it.” Tony’s voice came from above and the two girls jumped slightly and looked up.

“Wait, were all three of you in this together?” Nat squinted at the ceiling then to Clint who nodded.

“Oh, let me free him.” Peter smiled sheepishly and scurried over to Clint and freed him, helping him remove the webbing.

“God, that stuff smells weirder and way different than your regular webbing.” Clint complained.

“I uh… actually make webbing now. That is 100 percent natural webbing.” Peter sheepishly smiled.

“You didn’t tell me that also!” Clint looked amazed. “Bruce is going to have a field day.”

“Someone explain what is happening.” Wanda looked aghast.

“Peter is literally part spider. Hint the eyes, fangs, and apparently webbing now. He’s trying to prank all of us to come out.” Clint slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders.

“And you can’t warn anyone!” Peter quickly said. “Seriously. I want them all to have the pure reaction of whatever they do.”

The two girls looked at each other before smiling and shaking their heads.

“Your death wish, but we’ll help.” Natasha smiled.

“So who’s next?” Clint asked.

“According to the schedule that people come in on a basis, Colonel Rhodes and Sam come through within an hour.” FRIDAY informed them.

“I guess Rhodey and Sam are the next targets.”


End file.
